What is Love?
by Li-li Chan 01
Summary: Hiza! OK, the DB gang is in high-school, and Goku's marks are at an all time LOW! Chi-chi becomes his tutor, but insdead of getting a lesson in school, Goku finds himself getting a lesson in LOVE! Please Review (please read my profile for updates)
1. From Humble Beginings

_Oky docky!!!! I've decided to write my new story a bit earlier than planed. It's pretty straight forward, the DB gang are high-school students, Bulma and Yamcha are in grade 12, Kuririn is in grade 11, and Goku and Chi-chi are in grade 10. One thing you need to know, the narrator of the story is non other than Goku!!! I'll throw in my own comments as well!! A little warning for all my fellow Goku fans, his personality is very different than that of the Goku we all love, in fact, it's almost opposite. But that's only temporary, I promise! Well enjoy!!!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the DB characters

As I walk through the park, on this beautiful spring day, I think of my past, what I've done to come all this way. I've done some things in my life, which I now regret. I've hurt people; I've deceived people, and I've disobeyed my elders, all for one cause, to find out what true love is. I wish now more than ever, that I would have chose a different course. Although things worked out for me, and my friends, I still wish I could redo what I did.

I lived with my mom and dad in a simple home. My father passed away when I was young, and the pain was too much for my mom to bear. It was just me and my mom for two years. She was very depressed. She would try to tell me stories of her and my father, but I was young, and disgusted by the topic. Now, I wish I would have listened. My mom was ill, but I had no idea at the time. 'Goku-_chan_, you know I can't stay forever,' she said, 'but I want you to know that I loved you and your father very _very_ much. And someday you will know what it feels like to truly love somebody.' She then gave me the heart shaped locket that she always wore. 'Your father gave me this, before we got married. Your grand father gave it to your grand mother before they married. Now you will give it to the one you'll love, to let her know she is special.'

One week later, my mom passed away in her sleep. I was devastated. I wore my mother's locket for comfort. Some nights, I couldn't get to sleep, so I would open my mother locket. On one side there was a picture of my father, and on the other, was a picture of my mom. I would stare at it for hours, until I'd fall asleep.

I was confused by what my mother told me. My mother spoke about true love, but I found it hard to believe that my parents had true love. They had an arranged marriage, and they never showed much affection for one another. My parents never gave me an example of true love. When I think back to the times when we were together, I realize how much they did love each other. But at the time, I was never able to stop and think for a few seconds, especially during that time.

The orphanage was trying to take me in, but I didn't want to go. Lucky for me my friend Kuririn let me stay with him, and his family. We had some good times then. I enjoyed staying with his family. 5 years later, we met Yamcha. He was 14, and the _tough guy_ of our school. The three of us became good friends. Yamcha lived by himself, in a house outside of town. He invited us to live with him, and we automatically said yes! We packed our things and left. We never told Kuririn's family where we were going. That's one of the things I really regret. Yamcha's house was small, but we didn't care! He never really cleaned much either! There was garbage every were you turned, and dirty cloths hanging off chairs and the sofa!

Yamcha would bring a new girl home almost every _week!_!! Each of them was very pretty, and Yamcha didn't deserve _any_ of them! He would date _5_ girls at once, and every one of them ended up dumping him! I found it annoying, but Kuririn enjoyed seeing a new face every week. 'Oh man! I can't wait till we're older!' said Kuririn with excitement. 'Why?' I asked, 'Cause _stupid_!! We'll be able to date girls too, and bring them home!!!' he exclaimed!! I never saw what the big deal was.

3 years later I decided to move back to my old home that I shared with my parents. No one ever bought it, so it was up for grabs! Kuririn and Yamcha would visit almost every day! I was never alone. That year I joined my friends at high-school. I signed up for football, just like Yamcha and Kuririn. I really enjoyed it! My marks weren't that bad at fist. That year, Yamcha met a girl named Bulma, and they dated for a week, then they broke up. Then they dated for a week, then they broke up, then they dated for a week, then they broke up, then they dated for a week, then they broke up, then they dated for a week, then they broke up, then they dated for a week, then they broke up...ect., and it went like that till the day they graduated! But that's skipping too far ahead! Bulma was the news reporter for the school. She was nice; some times. Other times, she was _very_ selfish! She had a new hairdo almost every _day_!

I never really liked her that much, but I did like it when she interviewed the football team. The only reason for that was...the camera lady, Chi-chi. That day, she was there in our locker room after our first game. She stunned me the first time I saw her! She had long black hair, dark eyes, and the sweetest smile I had ever seen. Kuririn also liked her, so he tried to make his move! 'Say Goku,' he whispered, 'I'll bet you 10 bucks I'll get her to go out with me!' 'Are you _kidding_, she's _way _out of your league, your on!' Kuririn strutted over to her, while she was setting up her equipment. '_Hey there_!' he said in a cool voice. Chi-chi wasn't paying attention. He thought slapping her butt would be a good way to get her attention, but she sent him _flying_!! I laughed so hard!! It wasn't the first time I've seen Kuririn get beat up by a cute girl!!

Bulma started off by interviewing a few other star players first. Then it was Yamcha's turn. Believe it or not, Yamcha was a very good football player, but he gloated a lot, so not many people liked him! 'So Yamcha-_sempai, _how do you explain the footballs team's success?' asked Bulma. 'Well ya know,' he said in a cool, yet stupid way, 'it's just teamwork! And you know, everyone one here works hard, and ya know, this team knows how to stick together! Ya know!' He always tried to act so modest, but we all knew it was just an act for the camera! 'Some people say that when you graduate next year the football team will hit rock bottom, what's your comment on that?' asked Bulma. 'Well ya know, this team is pretty good on its own! But I'm not too worried!' he said. 'And why is that?' she asked. 'Uh man, my buddy Goku is gonna become so good, he'll give us a few victories once I leave!' he said proudly! 'Well, thanks for your time Yamcha!' said Bulma.

'CUT!!!!' screamed Bulma. Chi-chi stopped rolling. 'Yo Chi-chi, I just got an amazing idea!' said Bulma proudly, 'we should get an interview with this new kid, then when he _does_ become a big star, we could do a before and after thing!' 'Sounds good to me!' said Chi-chi. 'You better be right about this kid _Yamcha_!' scolded Bulma! 'I am I am! He's right over there!' said Yamcha. I didn't know they were coming my way, so I continued changing. All of a sudden, Yamcha slaps my back, and I turn around to see Bulma and Chi-chi with all their stuff. 'What?' I asked! 'Dude! Guess what? I just got you an interview! Cool 'aint it!' said Yamcha proudly! 'NO! No interview! I don't want no interview!' I demanded. 'Oh please, don't be silly! Everyone wants to be interviewed!' said Bulma! 'I said NO!' Chi-chi then stepped in, 'Please Son!' she pleaded, 'It will only take a second!' Bulma nodded. How could I ever say no to her! 'Oh fine.' I said quietly. 'Alright! Chi-chi get set up!' ordered Bulma. Chi-chi set her equipment up right there! 'Hey wait a sec! Could I at least...' Bulma answered 'No' 'But I don't got...' 'No' 'You don't even...' 'No!' I was trying to ask her if I could at least change before this thing. I was standing there just in my towel!

'All set!' said Chi-chi. 'Great! How's my hair?' asked Bulma to Chi-chi. Chi-chi gave her a thumbs up and started to roll! 'Hello Mistubeshi high. I'm reporter Bulma Breif. I'm here with Son Goku from our very own football team.' she turned to me, 'Son, some say you're going to be our next big star player! What do you have to say on that comment?' 'Uh?' all of a sudden, I felt my heart race! My face was feeling warm. I was more nervous then than ever in my life! 'Son?' said Bulma, sounding a little annoyed. I couldn't say a word, at least not with Chi-chi standing right in front of me!! Bulma decided to cut in, 'Well, there you go! Too stunned to even speak! I'm Bulma Breif, reporting for Mistubeshi high.' Chi-chi stopped taping, then Bulma whacked me on the head! 'You idiot! What a waist of time!' she exclaimed as she stormed off. 'Gosh, I never expected _you_ to be the shy type!' said Chi-chi with a smile. 'Wh-who? Me?!' I asked. 'Well who else would I be talkin' to.' she said with a chuckle. 'Enough chit chat people! We gotta move it! Mr. Peterson needs this stuff back before school's over!' exclaimed Bulma. 'Right! Thank you for your time Yamcha-_sempai_.' said Chi-chi as she bowed. '_Ya_ thanks for your _waist_ of time!!!' exclaimed Bulma. I was totally embarrassed! My one chance to let the school know who I was, and I blew it! All because Chi-chi made me so nervous! I wasn't mad, just surprised about my reaction.

I soon got a second chance though, but I became someone totally different in order to do that. I can thank Dian for that!! She was dating Yamcha, but she soon took an interest in me! Kuririn was the one who noticed, and he forced me to ask her out. So I did. On our third date, I had sex with her. I wish that never happened!! I wish I would have saved that for a woman I actually loved!!! But, thanks to the support I got from my friends, I thought I did the right thing. Dian moved, and I never bothered to talk to her, because all the other girls had an _infatuation_ with me!

I never bothered to date any of them at first. But then, Yamcha set me up on some dates, and after that, I turned into him! I dated a new girl almost every week, but I ended up dumping them instead. My mother's words slowly slipped away. I never looked for love in any relationship. I was ashamed of myself, but instead of doing the right thing, I made myself forget about my mother's last wish. I put her locket in a box, and I put it in the highest shelf so I would never see it again. That's how much I hated myself. My marks slowly went down, because I was too busy going to parties, and dating girls to care about school. I convinced myself that I was too stupid for school.

But my teachers and principals didn't think so. That's when the whole tutoring thing started. I eventually thought of a way to chase them away. Since they were all girls, I'd flirt with them, hit on them, I'd act like I was in love with them, I'd do anything to make them feel uncomfortable. Some of them liked it, so we ended up dating, others couldn't take it, so they'd quit! The principal thought he was _so_ smart sending a boy tutor, but I'd just pretend I was gay! All of them left!! That year, I thought I was on top of the world! All the guys wished they were me, and all the girls wished they had me! I was wanted everywhere I went. But now, I realize, it wasn't worth it! That was not true happiness, not compared to the happiness I have now.

That summer, I started to date a girl named Tina. At the time, I thought we had a perfect thing going. We'd go out to clubs together, I was allowed to see other girls, and she would do anything I asked her to do. I thought that was the perfect relationship. But now I know, I couldn't have been more wrong. Summer was almost over, and I had just thrown a party the night before. So the next day I went to the supermarket to stock up. I was walking passed the cereal isle, but then I went back because standing there was a _very_ cute girl. She wore a white blouse with a short jean skirt, and her hair was in a low ponytail.

'_And to think I almost missed this cutey!' _I thought. She was facing the other way, so I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, then she turned around. I recognized those eyes in a second, 'Chi-chi?!?!' I exclaimed. 'Ya?' she said. I wouldn't have ever guessed! She had grown slightly since the last time I saw her. She looked at me for a while, 'OH!! It's you Goku-_san_!' she said surprised. 'Y-Ya! Aaahahahahahahaha!' I laughed stupidly! She just smiled, 'Did you need anything?' 'Uh who me?! No no! I was just... um.' I did know what to say, I couldn't tell her I thought she was hot so I came over to ask her out! 'Ok?' she said confused, 'So how's your summer been?' 'Me?! Oh it's fine!!!' 'How'd you do on the science exam?' she asked. We were in the same science class that year. We were partners for one project, and we worked pretty well together. 'Oh! Uh it went... ok... I guess!' I said. 'Good! Well I've got to go.' she said, 'I'll see you in a couple of days!' 'Why?' I asked. 'Because school's starting soon!' she said. 'Oh ya!! HAHAHA!' for some reason I thought she was talking about a date or something! She smiled, and then left. I felt like the biggest dummy in the world!

A month passed of school, and me and Tina were still dating. I had chassed away 10 of my tutors by that time. Jessica was the newest one. I was called down to the office in 2nd period. I sat beside Jessica in the principal's office. He sat at his desk. 'Ok,' he sighed, 'what is the problem?' '_HIM_!!' she said as she pointed to me. 'I-I just can't stand it _any longer_!!! I refuse to do this!! I _QUIT_!!!' she exclaimed. 'Uh, but Jessica,' I pleaded, 'I thought we had somethin' special?' 'As if _LOSER_!!!' then she stormed off. The principal was tired of all the complaints he got about me. 'What am I going to do?' he asked. 'Well...first off, you should really think about starting a diet! I mean, that's what I think!' I suggested. Just when he was about to explode a girl knocked on the door. 'Uh excuse me?' she said. I turned around, and standing there was Chi-chi! She looked so beautiful in the school uniform _(AN. He only liked it cause of the short skirt)_. 'I was supposed to see you to talk about my co-op?' she explained. Then the principal had an idea! 'Ah yes yes yes!!! Chi-chi, your good in school right?!' he said happily. Chi-chi nodded. 'Perfect! You will tutor Son Goku, in exchange for 4 credits!' he said happily! 'WHAT!!!' exclaimed me and Chi-chi! He began to push the both of us out of his office, 'Now you two got a lot of planning to do, so run along!' then he slammed the door shut.

Chi-chi and I didn't say anything at first. 'So, you've...' I didn't really know what to say. 'Oh save it!' said Chi-chi. She got out a pen and paper and started writing down her phone number. I joked around 'Oh, Chi-chi, exchanging numbers happens _after_ the first date!' I began to laugh, but she looked at me with an evil stare, so I stopped. 'I'm kinda busy tonight to come over, so I'll call you to pick a better day.' She gave me a paper, 'You should give me your number too.' After I gave her my number, she walked away. I knew this was going to be interesting! I thought there was a good chance that I'd see more of her after I got a chance to spend some time with her.

2nd period ended. 3rd was my lunch so I walked down the hall to my locker. I was almost there, but then I heard; 'Now they're expecting me to tutor the guy!' It was Chi-chi! Her and Bulma were walking down the hall. I quickly hid behind the corner. 'Well what are you complaining for?!' asked Bulma. 'I've only talked to him twice! I hardly know him!' responded Chi-chi. 'Oh will you stop! You're _the_ most luckiest girl on the planet!' said Bulma. 'Exactly _how_ am I lucky?!' asked Chi-chi.

'Like _hello_!!! Didn't you _know_, Goku dates almost _all_ of his tutor's!' said Bulma. Chi-chi paused, and then she spoke, 'And I'm lucky _how_?!' 'Are you kidding! That's totally awesome!!' said Bulma. 'And how would you know?!' asked Chi-chi. 'Well... we _did_ date you know!!' she said proudly. _'Bull shit!!'_ I thought, _'We only went on one stupid date!!!'_ She asked me to go on a date for two reasons only, 1, she was the only girl I didn't date yet, 2, she was getting back at Yamcha for cheating on her. I only said yes because I had nothing to do that night. 'Ya that makes me feel _much_ better!' said Chi-chi. 'Oh shut up!' said Bulma. They were coming closer, but I had no where to go! They turned at the corner... and they didn't even notice me! I was lucky Bulma talked a lot!

Lunch just finished, and 4th period started. It was my science class, and none of my friends had that class with me, so I'd be so bored!! I had one of the toughest teachers for that class, Mr. Stinkavetch. I _hated_ him so much! As soon as every one got in the class, he seated us; he changed the seating arrangement every month. 'OK! This month's order is boy girl boy girl! I'll be telling you were you'll be seated!' he shouted. He called out a few other names, than it was my turn, 'Son Goku, and,' he looked closely at his clipboard, 'Maô Chi-chi!' _(AN. I hope that's Chi-chi's last name!)_.

I was a little shocked, but pleased! I couldn't believe we were in the same science class again! Talk about a stroke of luck!! Chi-chi didn't really seem to care. She just sat down. 'Hey Chi, long time no see?!' I said with a smile. 'What did you just call me?' she asked. 'What, you don't like Chi?' I asked. 'No! I'm not a fregin' persacon!' _(AN. HeeHee, from Chobits!)_. 'Ok ok?! Don't blow a gasket on me!' I said in attempt to cool her down. I thought for a minute, 'How's Chich (cheech) sound to ya?' I asked. She sighed, 'Oh alright!' 'So Chich-_kohai_ what's up?' I said jokingly. 'What?' Chi-chi then smiled, 'Well, nothing really. What about you Son-_kun_?' 'Hey!' I exclaimed! Then Mr. Stinkavetch slammed his book down on his desk, 'If you two are done, Chi-chi-_kohai _and Son-_kun_, I'll continue with my lesson!' 'YES SIR!! Sorry sir!' we said. _AN. I know some of you probably don't get this part! Well in Japanese honorifics Kohai, is used toward underclassmen in school or a newcomer in the work place, it connotes that the addressee is of a lower station. Kun is a suffix used after a boys name, it is used among friends or when addressing someone younger, or of a lower station. Basically they were both mocking each other. But just for fun. These definitions were taken from the manga 'Tsubasa'. Also about that nickname part, every time I read a story, and someone calls Chi-chi, Chi, I think of the show Chobits. The main character in the show is a persacon (robot) named Chi. I just wanted to put that part in for fun!! K, on with the story!_

I could tell Chi-chi was mad with me for getting her in trouble, so I didn't say anything for the rest of class. School was finally over, and just like every other day Tina would come over to my place. Just when things started to get good I got a phone call. 'Ah _crap_!' I said, and then I reached for the phone. 'Hello!' I said, 'Hey Goku!' said Chi-chi. 'EH? Chi-chi-_chan_? What are you callen' for?' I asked. 'It turns out I don't have anything to do tonight, so I'm gonna come over k?' she said. 'WHAT?!?!?' I exclaimed. 'Yea, I'll see you soon! Bye!' she said then she hung up. 'Dam! Sorry Tina, but Chi's gonna be coming over.' Tina looked a little confused, 'Chi-chi, from school!' I said. 'Oh! Ok, for a second there I thought you were talkin' bout...' 'Ya Ya!! I know!' I said with a sigh _(AN. Teehee Chobits again__)_. 'Well no problem, I'll see you at the party anyway.' She gave me a kiss, 'See ya!' 'Ya sure.' I said.

I knew it was time to do operation 'get rid of tutor'! Since I knew my personality wouldn't bother her, I decided to use my looks instead. I didn't were a shirt, that way she would be intimidated by my good looks! 'Ding dong!' went the door bell. I opened it, and there she was, in the most beautiful oriental dress. It was red, with pink flowers, and it went up above her knees. I think I was the one who was intimidated. 'H-Hi!' I said nervously. 'Hey!' she said with a smile.

'Well we better get started. What do you think?' she said as she sat down at the kitchen table. I didn't move right away, 'Goku?' 'Oh! Hahahahahaha right!!' I said nervously. She just smiled. As she explained what we'd be doing, I was trying to pull myself together!! 'Well, what do you say?' she asked. 'Uh, oh what ever, I mean a smart girl like _you_ would no better then _me_!' I said with a flattering voice. She just smiled. 'Say, Chich-_chan_, I was wondering,' 'What?' she asked. 'How come a cute girl like you, doesn't have a boyfriend?' I slid a little closer. 'Well, 'cause I don't want one!' she said simply.' 'You sure 'bout that?' I said. Chi-chi looked at me with her sweet eyes, so I leaned closer to kiss her. But then she punched my chest, and I hit my head on the floor _(AN. Owchy!!!!)_. 'Don't even think about Son!!' she said sternly. I was so shocked! Usually that always worked. 'Unlike the rest of those tutors, I did some investigating before I went into this thing!' she said, 'I talked to all your other tutors to find out what drove them away. So I know all your little tricks! So I suggest you give up!' I couldn't believe it! 'Don't forget, I need these credits! So I'm not backing down!' she said as I got up. 'Lets get to work!' she said with a smile. From then on I know this was gonna be tough!

_I'm so tired, can't write any more o-O! DAM!! You guys better like this story!! Heehee I'm just kidding, I like writing! I thought this chapter went well, but like I said before, the question is...............................................what did YOU think? So don't delay, call the toll free number....wait.... I mean, write a review! Heehee Ciao for now!! _


	2. A Way Out!

_Well here we go! I don't really have much to say...o-O... but for those of you who read my first chapter when I first published it, you might want to re-read it! I changed it a bit, not drastically though!!! I added 1 scene, and extended others!!! K? Oh, my friend realized somethin' when I told her about my stories! Both my stories are song titles! Cool aint it!!! A lot of you probably wouldn't know the songs though!!! Ok..... well enjoy the 2nd chapter! _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the DB characters

Well...... my tutoring with Chi-chi didn't work out as I planed! All my plans back fired on me!! Chi-chi wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't backing down!!!! My brain was hurting so much!!!! And yours would to, if you studied for _4 hours non stop_!!!!! I was bushed!!! 'OK Goku-_san_!!' she said with a smile, 'I'll see you tomorrow!' '_WHAT_!!!!!!!!!' I exclaimed, 'You're comin' tomorrow _too_!!!' 'Well, are you gonna have homework tomorrow?!' I nodded, 'Then _yes_!' I walked her to the door. 'You know,' I said coolly, 'a cute girl like you shouldn't _always_ worry 'bout studying!' She didn't say anything. 'Don't you want to have some _fun_ once and a while?!' I asked. 'I know what your idea of _fun_ is!' she stated. I smiled. 'I'll see ya tomorrow!' she said as she walked away.

I didn't really want her to leave so soon, 'Hey Chich!' I started to run for her, 'Uh, did you want a rid?' I asked. Chi-chi looked surprised. 'What?' I asked. 'You can't drive!' she said while laughing. 'I can too!' I said. 'You're not of age to get your drivers license!' she said. 'So, that doesn't mean I can't _physically_ do it!' 'Ya. But _legally_ you can't!' She started to walk away again, so I stopped her, 'Wait! _C'mon_! I know you don't live close! I don't trust those _goons_ at the bus!' 'Ya well, I don't trust the _goon _that lives here!' she said with a smile. 'Listen,' I said as I took her hand, 'it's not nice to talk about Kuririn that way!' she laughed.

I walked her over to my car. 'You drive a convertible!' she exclaimed, 'Was this stolen?!' 'Hell no! It was my dad's car.' I told her. 'Oh, well... that explains why it's so old!' she said. It was an older car, and it wasn't exactly the coolest looking thing on the road _(AN. Sorry, I don't know cars, so you're gonna have to use your imagination!)_. 'What's with the colour?' she asked. I sighed, 'I don't know!' The car was an aqua-blue; it had a few rust marks, and chips here and there! I started up the car, and we were off. 'I'm gonna get an update soon.' I said, 'I just gotta work a few more summers.' '_You _work?!' stated Chi-chi. 'Well ya! But only during summer.' We were going down the street she lived on, then, 'WAIT!!! Stop stop _stop_!' she demanded. 'What did I miss it?' I asked. 'No! Just stop here!' I didn't understand why, but I listened. 'K, _well_... thanks I guess! Bye.' and she was off. 'See ya.' I stayed there to see which house was hers. It was the biggest one on the street. I was a little surprised, but I didn't bother with it! I was going to be late for the party.

I quickly got home, I threw some clothes on, sprayed some cologne on, and I was out the door!!! I picked up Tina, and then we left. 'You know baby,' she said, 'you should really think about updating your car!' I sighed, 'I know I know.' We met up with Yamcha and the others at the club. All the girls went to the dance floor, but the three of us preferred to watch instead. 'Say Goku,' said Kuririn, 'how'd your tutor thing work out today? I bet she was _all over_ you man!' 'Oh ya!' exclaimed Yamcha, 'you've got the _cute_ camera lady as your new pet!' I sighed, 'Ya well, that sweetheart isn't easy! She did some _"investigating"_ before she came over, so she knows _all_ my tricks!' I said disappointingly. 'Uh bummer!' said Kuririn. 'Ya no shit!' I exclaimed, 'but I did get a chance to drive her home.'

'Ya! I bet her house is _huge_!' exclaimed Yamcha. 'How'd you know?' I asked. 'Well she's the Gyû-Maô's daughter.' 'Who's he?' asked Kuririn. 'I don 'no, just some rich guy.' responded Yamcha. 'Wow! Now I remember, isn't he that big guy with the weird helmet thingy?' I asked. 'Ya ya! That's right.' said Kuririn, 'Holly shit!' 'What?' I asked. 'How the hell did that huge guy bang a girl to get Chi-chi?!' asked Kuririn. 'Good question?' I sated. 'Ya! And how is it, that Chi-chi turned out to be so hot, but her dads butt ugly?!' asked Yamcha. 'Oh will you guys stop! I don't want to know anything about her coming into the world! It's just too dang creepy!' I said.

'_YEEEEESH_! Your right!' said Kuririn, 'Anywho! Was her house full of gold and stuff?' 'I don't know! I couldn't even drop her off at her house! I had to stop at the end of her street!' I said. 'Hmmm? I wonder why?' asked Yamcha. 'Well she obviously is hiding something from you!' said Kuririn. 'Ya I guess!' I said. 'Oh oh _oh_!!! I just had a genius moment over here!!!!' exclaimed Kuririn. 'Can that even happen?' I said under my breath. '_I HEARD THAT_!!!' exclaimed Kuririn, 'Ok, listen up! If you find out what she's hiding, than you can use that as a threat! You tell her that if she doesn't quit you'll tell every one her secret!' '_Hey_! That aint a bad idea Kuririn!' I exclaimed, 'I mean, nothing else will work, and that's one thing I haven't tried with the rest of my tutors!!' Although I didn't want to get rid of Chi-chi that fast, I had to do something to get out of doing work!

Around 1:00 am the party ended. I brought Tina home with me, and after we had some fun she got started on her talking fits! Some days she would say, 'You never talk to me about your _feelings_! Why don't we ever just talk?' so then we end up talking, and I get _so_ bored I would fall _asleep_! So there I was, and she was just blabbing away. I picked up on the conversation when she said, 'That Chi-chi girl seems real nice!' '_WHAT_? You don't _know_ Chi-chi!!!' I exclaimed. 'Were you even _listening_?! I said I met that Chi-chi girl in 5th period! We're in the same math class, and we got to talk for a bit!' she explained. 'What could you two _possibly_ talk about?' I asked. 'Well, I was having trouble, so she helped me 'cause we sit beside each other. Then she started talking about an obnoxious guy that she was forced to tutor, and I automatically knew it was you!' she said with a smile. '_So you **two** talked about **ME**_!!!' I screamed. 'Not the whole time! Just for a bit!' she said, 'Why are you freaking out?' I didn't like the idea of Tina talking to the girl I was trying to hit on! Tina would be pissed if I made a move on her friend! And besides, Tina was a blabber mouth! She probably told Chi-chi some of my secret moves! 'Nothin', just forget it!' I said, 'Listen I'm sleepy, so I'm getting some sleep. K?' I said. 'Sure. Good night.' She gave me a kiss and we went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up late, so Tina and I rushed to get ready. We finally got there, and by luck we had a few minutes to spare! Tina left to go meet up with some friends, and I went to find mine. On the way I saw Chi-chi at her locker. Since no one was around I decided to go say hi! I came up from behind; wrapped both arm around her waist tight, then picked her up, and swung her around! 'GOOD _MORNING_!!!' I said happily. I stopped spinning and I placed her upside down! She was laughing, and I _loved_ it! I always loved her laugh! I put her right side up again. She finally caught her breath, and then asked, 'What was that for?' 'I don 'no! Just happy to see you I guess!' I said as I leaned up against the lockers. 'Well that's a surprise!' she said, 'I thought you'd be mad at me for making you do some _real _work!' I laughed, 'Hey it's your job!' She smiled at me, then she got her things from her locker.

I knew the only way to get Chi-chi to tell me anything was to get her to think I was her friend! That way, she would trust me with anything! '_So_... what time tonight?' I asked. 'Oh how 'bout right after school!' she suggested. 'Sure, no prob!' I saw her struggling with all her books, 'Here let me get those for you!' I took some books out of her hands. 'Oh are you sure, you'll be late for class if you come with me!' she said, feeling like a burden. 'Ah don't sweat it!' I said, 'It wouldn't be the first time!!' 'Thank you very much!' she said sweetly! I walked behind Chi-chi up the stares. I enjoyed my view of Chi-chi's panties, and thought, _'Thank the dude who designed the school uniforms!'_ We finally got to her class room. I gave Chi-chi her books before she got in, 'Here you go!' 'Gosh! Thanks a lot!' she said with a sweet smile. 'No thank you!' I said while thinking back to the stares _(AN. What a perv!)_. She didn't really get it, she just smiled, 'Bye!', then she went into her classroom. I slowly made my way to my class. When I finally got there, the teacher gave me a long and boring speech about being on time. I wasn't paying attention, I just thought of Chi-chi's beautiful smile until she was done.

2nd period was boring as usual, and then lunch started. Tina creped up behind me and placed her hands over my eyes, 'Guess who!' I took her hand off my eyes, 'C'mon I know it's you Tina!' 'You're no fun!' she pouted. I smiled. 'Listen, I'm gonna eat with my friends ok?!' she said. 'Yeup, what ever.' I gave her a kiss and she ran off. I met my friends up in the caf. Bulma and Yamcha were arguing about somethin' _(AN. My my, isn't that a surprise)_, Kuririn and me just sat there eating our lunch. We never bothered talking while we ate our lunch. 'Yo, I'm gonna go to my locker k?' I said, Kuririn just grunted. On my way back I saw Chi-chi sitting outside on the bench. I thought this would be a good chance for me to go suck up some more!

I sneaked over to her, came up beside her and yelled, 'HELLO!!' She didn't even notice me on account of her trance towards her _book_! So, I snatched it from her hands. '_Hey_!' she exclaimed. 'How _rude_!' I said, 'You don't even acknowledge a _friend_ when being spoken to!' 'Oh! Goku I didn't realize it was you! I'm sorry!' she said sweetly. I smiled, 'Don't sweat it!' 'Um, could I have my book back?' she asked politely. '_Hhmmmmm_?! You'll have to _kiss_ me for it!' I said as I puckered up! '_EEEW_!!' she exclaimed, as she pushed me away. '_Fine_! You'll just have to chase me!' I smirked, and I began to run. 'Oh come on!!!' she yelled as she chased me, 'That's not _fair_!!!!' We ran around for a while, then I stopped and stock out my hand to keep her away!

I started reading the book, 'I became so excited, I could not contain myself! I leaped into his arms and....' then she _snatched_ it out of my hands! '_Hey_!' I exclaimed. Chi-chi's face was all red! 'Tisk tisk _tisk_!' I said as I waved my finger, 'Chi-chi! _Those_ kind of books aren't allowed in school you naughty naughty girl!' 'Oh _shut up_!! It's a _romance_ novel you idiot!' she exclaimed. '_Right_! Listen, _"romance novel"_ is just another way of saying porn!!' I said. 'It is _not_!!' she exclaimed, then she turned the other way. I walked closer to her, 'I don't under stand why you read those things?' I placed my hands on her shoulders, 'If you want action,' I slowly wrapped my arms around her, 'I'd be _more_ than happy to give you some.' She raised her fist and punched me jaw _(AN. Another amazing hit by Chi-chi)_! She started to walk away, so I chased after her. 'Wait Chich! C'mon, I'm sorry!' I caught up to her and stopped her, 'C'mon! I'm _sorry_! I was just having a little fun is all!' 'Like I said earlier,' she said, 'your idea of fun is completely different from mine!' She started to walk away again, but I grabbed her arm, 'Than how about a walk to the park!' I suggested. I looked at her sincerely, 'Please, I promise I won't be a jackass! C'mon, you can't say no to _that_!' She laughed, and nodded her head. Then we set out for the park.

We had a very pleasant walk to the park! It wasn't far from the school. Chi-chi sat on the swings when we got there. I leaned on the poll beside her. 'Can I ask you something?' she asked. 'Sure!' I said, 'What is it?' 'I'm kinda curious, how did your parents die?' I thought for a little while as I walked over and sat myself on the ground beside her, 'Well, I think my dad died in a car accident. I don't really remember though! And my mom got really sick, but I was too young to understand what the doctors told me she had.' I could tell Chi-chi felt sorry for me, 'But hey,' I said reassuringly, 'I'm ok now! So don't worry ok?' 'How'd you take it?!' she asked. 'I think I took it well, but I don't really remember.' 'Gosh. I'm so sorry.' she said. 'Oh don't be!' I said as I got up, 'I'm fine, really!'

I don't think she believed me. 'Listen, I've had 11 years to morn, so trust me, I'm fine!!' I said with a smile. '_11 years_!' exclaimed Chi-chi, 'You were only _5 _when that happened!' 'Ya! I was 5 when my dad died and 7 when my mom died.' 'Oh you poor soul!!!' she exclaimed, as she got up from the swing, 'That explains a _whole_ lot!!!!' '_EH_?!?! Explain _WHAT_?!' 'Well at first I thought you liked to date a lot of girls because you're an _idiot_!' she explained, 'but now I know why!' 'Where are you goin' with this?' I asked. 'Well, you had so much baggage to carry as a child; you had no _choice_ but to reject any other serious relationship!' 'Oh ya Chich! You're _right_ on the money!' I said sarcastically! 'But...' I cut her off, 'The only reason I don't get serious with a girl is because it's too time consuming!' She looked confused, so I continued, 'And besides, even if I did get serious, and a different girl comes along, and I think she's the one, than what happens to the other girl!!! It's just too much to think about!' Chi-chi rolled her eyes, 'Well that's a stupid excuse!' 'Ya well, it's my excuse!' I said. 'Alright!' she sighed, 'Well, we've got to get back to school anyway!' 'Do we _have_ to?' I whined. Chi-chi laughed and dragged me along!

We didn't get a chance to talk during science _(AN. AAWH poor baby!!!)_. After class I walked Chi-chi to her locker. 'So I'll be at your place after school!' said Chi-chi. 'Hows about I give you a ride?' I suggested. 'Really?!' she said with excitement. 'Ya, just meet me in the parking lot ok?' I said. 'Sure!!' she said with a smile. 'I'll see you later then!' 'Yeup, see you later.'

5th period _finally_ ended! I ran to my locker to get my things ready. I was on my way to the parking lot when the coach stopped me. 'Oh hi sir.' I said. 'Hello there Son! Now I just wanted to make sure you knew about the football signups next week. They start on Monday and it ends Wednesday. They're all after school, so don't be running off home so soon, got it!' he said. 'Yes sir, I won't sir!' Chi-chi was waiting for me at my car. 'Sorry I'm late!' I said. 'Don't worry! I just got here anyway!' she said with a smile. What took you?' I asked as I started the car. 'My teacher got us to stay behind in class. What about you?' she asked. 'The coach stopped me in the hall. Wanted to remind me of the football signups.' I said. 'Oh. Say Goku-_san_ how are we gonna fit your tutoring, and football together?' she asked. 'I don 'no, but we'll think of something, don't you worry.'

As soon as we got to my house, Chi-chi started up the work load! It was another 4 hour study night! I was _exhausted_!!! Chi-chi seemed to be fine. 'Well I guess I should take you home!' I suggested. 'What? No a! I'm ok! Really!' she insisted. 'Nonsense! I wont take no for an answer!' I exclaimed. We were coming down Chi-chi's street again, and she told me to stop before her house, so I did. I knew this was my chance. 'Say Chichi. Why can't I drop you off at your house? It would be less of a walk!' I said. 'Just because!' she said. 'That's not an answer!' I scolded, 'Please tell me! After all, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything!' 'There's nothing to tell!' she said. 'Are you sire there's not any... secrets you need to tell me!' _(AN. Ya! Real smooth Goku!)_. Chi-chi looked at me confused, 'No Goku, there's no secret.' She simply said. I was surprised, but I didn't let it show, 'Well than why can't I drop you off properly?!' 'It's complicated ok?! Now I got to go!' she said as she got out of my car.

I watched Chi-chi walk to her house. 'Great! So much for Kuririn's _great_ plan!!' I said aloud. Then I noticed Chi-chi's math text in my car. I knew she had homework in math that night, so I decided to drop it off. I walked up the stares, and I rang the door bell. I woman with grayish black hair, and a pink oriental dress opened the door. She looked like Chi-chi, except older! 'Can I help you?' she asked. 'Ya actually, Chi-chi left this in my car, so I thought I should give it to her!' I explained. 'Who are you?' she asked. 'Oh, I'm Son Goku!' I said. The woman looked a little surprised, but I didn't know why! 'Yes well...I'll make sure Chi-chi gets this.' she said as she shut the door right in my _face_!!! I didn't really get _why_ she was pissed at me! She didn't even know me!! I didn't put up a fuss, I just walked to my car and left.

_AN. ALRIGHT!!!! Goku's hogging the story WAY too much!!! It's MY turn to narrate a scene!!! Heeheehee!_

'_CHI-CHI_!!! GET DOWN HERE _NOW_!!!!' demanded her mother. Chi-chi didn't know why she was mad, but she knew if she didn't do what she said, she'd be dead meet!!! 'Yes mom.' she said politely. 'Guess who came to our door?!' she said. Chi-chi shrugged her shoulders, 'I wouldn't know.' Her mother was now very angry, 'I can't believe you _LIED_ to me!!!' she exclaimed. Chi-chi wasn't getting any of this. 'You told me that the Son _fella_ you were tutoring was a boy with a _learning_ disorder!!!!' she stated, 'Well guess what, he just came over, and he did _not_ look like someone with a _learning_ disability! He spoke in _full _sentences, and he drives a _car_!!!!!' Chi-chi couldn't believe Goku would just come over like that!! Even though she told him not to!!! 'I'm sorry mama!!!' she pleaded, 'I knew if I told you who he really was, you wouldn't let my do this.' 'You got that right!!!' she exclaimed, 'I told you to stay _away_ from boys like him!!!! He has no excuse to act the way he does!!!!! And you don't have an excuse for lying to me!!!' Chi-chi didn't know what her mother was going to do!! If she told her she couldn't do this, than that's four easy credits down the drain, and Goku would go back to failing again!! 'Mama I....' 'No! No more of this, do hear me! When you go to school tomorrow you're quitting this tutoring thing!!!!' ordered her mother.

_Whoa! She's kinda moody aint she!! Well that's were I'm leaving you for now!! I'll get the third chapter done whenever. Hope you enjoyed it!! Bye byes!!! Oh, and keep those reviews comin!!!!! K? Ciao!!!!_


	3. Meet the Parents!

_First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait. but a have a very good reason!!! on saturday my cuz came over 'cause her mom went into labor!!! and on sunday my new beautiful girl baby cuz Sarina was born!!!! She's so cute!!! Secondly I''d like to thank everyone who has been reviewing! I really REALLY appreciate the support I get! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I can guarantee that this one is gonna be interesting! Goku is narrating once again. With out further a due, here's chapter 3, Meet the Parents!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the DB characters

I woke up late that morning. I hade a late night. I didn't bother rushing to school though, it's wasn't like I enjoyed going?! I got in 2 minutes before announcements. I was walking to my locker, when all of a sudden someone came up behind me and bunched me!! '_AOW_!' I screamed, then I turned around to see Chi-chi, and she looked _pissed_! 'You big _JERK_!' she yelled. 'I'M A _JERK_!!! You're the one who hit me for no _reason_!!' I exclaimed. 'NO _REASON_!' she scolded, 'I've got every reason to do that!' I had no idea what she was talking about. 'I can't believe you would pull a stunt like that!' she continued. 'What? What _stunt_?!' I asked. 'I told you, you couldn't go into my house, but you don't _listen_!!!' she screamed. I was still so confused.

'I can't believe you would use my own _mother_ against me, so I wouldn't tutor you anymore!' she scolded. 'What? How could I use your _mom_ against you?' I asked. 'Oh give me a _brake_!' she said, 'Like you didn't know my mom _hates_ boys like you!' 'What are you _talking _about? Listen, it wasn't _my_ fault you left your math book in my car!! I was returning it, that's _all_!' 'Returning to my _mother_, that way she would realize who you _really_ are, and make me stop tutoring!' yelled Chi-chi. I had no idea this even happened, and to be quite honest, I was worried 'Well are you quitting?' '_Fat_ chance!' she said, 'I know my mom better than _you_, so I was able to reason with her!' 'Well I'm glad.' I said with a smile. '_As if_!' she scolded, then she walked away 'cause announcements were starting.

Through out the whole day I was trying to figure out why Chi-chi's mom was so angry. I thought I was very polite to her that night. In any case, I felt terrible for getting Chi-chi in trouble. I never would have guessed _little miss perfect_ could even _get_ in trouble! One part of me was glad things worked out the way they did, but the other part would rather see Chi-chi quit. I thought this tutoring thing would have given me the chance to butter her up, then I could've made my usual move and get her in bed. Unfortunately this was my first intention, but now I feel very upset when I think back to this. Like I've said before, I was a completely different person then. I thought I would have a better chance at her if I could spend more time with the _wild_ side if Chi-chi, and not the _workaholic_ side. I had to figure out how to get out of this tutoring thing! I knew it was time to consult the man with the plan, Kuririn!

In second period I told Kuririn what I was told this morning. 'Hmmm, it seems to me that her mom is _way_ too protective!' he said, 'That makes this totally easy man!' 'I don't think so! Chi-chi would _kill_ me if I went over there again!' I said. 'Well you got to wait for an opportunity to make her mom think Chi-chi's being a _naughty_ little girl!' he explained. I laughed 'Ya, miss Chi-chi being naughty! That's a _dream_!' 'Ya I know!' he said. 'I'm curious,' he said, 'how in the world did Chi-chi manage to change her mom's mind?' 'Ya I know what you mean. She must have _bargained_ with her or somethin.' I suggested. 'You should find out.' he said. 'Why?' I asked, 'Because you might find out somethin _useful_!' he said. I knew talking to Chi-chi wouldn't be a walk in the park. She was really mad at me, I guess she didn't like to be yelled at.

It was finally third period. I quickly got to my locker to get my lunch, then I headed straight for the caf. I sat down with Tina and my friends, but I kept my eyes peeled for Chi-chi. Tina was talking about something that I didn't care about, and Bulma and Yamcha were fighting once again. Then Kuririn saw Chi-chi 'Yo Goku, there she is!' he whispered. She was on the other side of the caf, trying to find a seat. 'Uh Tina, I'll be right back.' I said. 'But you weren't...' I didn't bother to hear what she had to say 'cause I left. 'Hey Chi-chi.' I said as I crept up behind her. 'Sorry,' she said, 'I don't talk to ass holes.' She finally found a seat, so she sat down, and I was tight beside her.

'Listen I am truly sorry!' I explained, 'I knew you would have needed your book, so I thought that would be an exception.' She didn't say anything. 'A c'mon! I said I was sorry.' I said kindly. She still didn't say anything. 'Oh I see, your giving me the cold shoulder.' I said, 'Alright, I can wait all day!' I started blabbing about stupid things, then she finally cracked, '_Enough_ Goku!!!!' 'Oh so your talking now?' I said sarcastically. 'I just don't get why you would try to get rid of me.' she said. 'But I wasn't! I was just...' she cut me off, 'I know I know! You were returning my book!' she said. We both didn't say anything for a little bit. 'So uh...does this mean you forgive me?' I asked. She smiled, 'I guess so.' I was glad to hear that. 'Hey, how did you manage to convince your mom?' I asked. 'Well we were arguing for a long while. I finally got fed up and went to my room. A little while later, she came in, and she told me I could continue, as long as I keep in touch with her every so often.' She smiled, 'My dad must have talked to her, so she would calm down.' I was a little disappointed with the info. At the time, I didn't think I had any use for it. 'Wow,' I said, 'your mom sure is a worry wart!' Chi-chi just laughed. 'Well, I gotta go.' She said as she got up, 'I'll see you next period.' 'Uh ya, sure.' I said.

As soon as she left, I went to Kuririn. 'Well, what'd she say!?' he asked. 'She apparently promised her mom she'd keep in touch every so often.' I said. 'Dude!! That's great news!' he said excitedly. 'How so?' I asked. 'What do you mean "how so"?!!!' he exclaimed. 'What _are_ you two blabbering about?' asked Tina. I had forgotten everyone was there with us! 'Uh.......' we said, 'We gotta go! Bye!' and we took off. We ran to the parking lot, and into my car.

'Ok, you were saying?' I said. 'Huh? O oh ya right! Uh, ok....when her mom calls you guys at your place, you gotta answer the phone, then you just make up some lye that would get her worried. She'll come running, take Chi-chi away, and you're a free man once again!' he answered. 'Well that's great, but there's only _one_ problem, and she's not a _small_ problem!' I said. 'Who's that?' he asked stupidly. 'CHI-CHI!!!!!' I screamed. 'Oh ya! Well, you gotta make sure she's not in the room!' he said. 'How do I do that?' I asked. 'You just gotta wait for the right moment! No body said this was gonna happen any time soon!' he answered. 'Ya I know.' I sighed.

Just then, Tina knocked on my window. I rolled it down, 'Hey babe!' I said. 'Now Goku, you know I don't mind you seeing other girls, but _Kuririn_ is a girl I just can't _stand_!' she said. 'Oh will you shut up you _sick-o_!!!!!!!' yelled Kuririn. We both got out of the car. 'So what were you two talken about?' she asked. 'Oh uh, it's nothing really!' I said. Lucky for me I was saved by the bell_ (AN. Remember that old show!)_.

The next period was boring, as usual. Chi-chi picked a time once again, and before I knew it, school was finished. I was anxious to get this tutoring started. I was hoping it would all end that night!!!! Then Chi-chi came, 'Hey Goku! Could I use your phone real quick?' she asked. 'Oh sure, go right a head.' I said. After Chi-chi phoned her mom, we got straight to work. There I was, waiting and waiting for Chi-chi to get out of the room, and for the phone to ring! 'Well,' said Chi-chi while stretching, 'I guess we're done for tonight.' 'Uh, ya, I guess so.' I said. I was _so_ tiered. After Chi-chi called her mom I walked her to the door. 'See ya tomorrow.' she said. 'Ya see ya!' I shut the door, and it _finally_ hit me, '_Tomorrow_! She's _still_ coming _tomorrow_!!!!!!! _AAAHH_ NO no no no no _NO_!!!!!!' My opportunity never came! I was stuck with the tutoring for another day!!!

_Finally_ it was the next day! 'So is she still...' asked Kuririn. I nodded my head. '_Hmmmm_, well maybe tonight.' he simply said. The rest of the day ran its usual way. That night Chi-chi came, she called her mom, and we got to work. When we were finished, she called, and left. The next night, she came, called twice, then left. The next night, she came, called twice, then left. The next night, she came, called twice, then left. And for a whole week and a half, it was the same _dam thing_!!!!! I was going _berserk_! I couldn't _handle_ it!!!!!!! I finally decided to _give_ up. I knew my opportunity would never _come_!

It was Wednesday. I was _dead_ tired! In forth period, there she was, sitting there without a _dam_ clue!!! She had no idea how much I _hated_ the tutoring, and how _badly_ I wanted to see her fun side!! After class I walked her to her locker. 'So what time tonight?' she asked. '_Huh_? Oh yaya! Uh, how bout right after school?' I suggested. 'Sure!' she said with a smile, 'Oh but, I thought you had football practice?' Lately we would tutor after my practice, which left me with no time for _fun_! '_Ha_, shows how well you listen to _announcements_!' I said, 'Tonight's practice was canceled 'cause one of the coaches got sick! So tomorrows practice will run a _little_ longer.' I said. 'Ok. Then tonight's tutoring will run a little longer too.' she said. 'Exact...._pardon_?' 'Well you'll be to _busy_ to tutor tomorrow night, so we'll have to work twice as hard tonight!' she simply said. '_Really_?' I whined. 'Yes Goku!' she said, 'So I'll meet you at your car after class!' '_Sure_.' I sighed

Chi-chi met me in the parking lot. When we got to my place, guess what we did.... _yeup_, you guessed it, we got straight to work! After about an hour or two Chi-chi headed to the bathroom. I took advantage of that time to rest my _brain_. Just then the phone disturbed me! '_AH c'mon_!' I exclaimed as I got to the phone. I picked it up, 'Hello.' 'WERE _IS _SHE!!!!!!!!!' yelled a woman. 'Whoa _whoa_! Calm _down_! What are you talking about, who's _"she"_?' I asked. 'Oh don't play innocent _Son_!!! I know Chi-chi's there with _you_!!!!!!!! Now you put that girl right on the phone, this _instant_!' she demanded.

I couldn't believe it! After all this time, waiting and _waiting_, the time finally came! 'Well I would Mrs. M, but um, she's kinda _busy_ at the moment!' I said in a sly voice. '_What_?' she asked. 'Ya _y'know_, she's up stares getn' all pretty and stuff.' I said, 'Oh actually, she's ready now, I should head up. You know, your daughter aint a patient girl!' 'What are you _blabbering_ about Son?' she asked. 'Well it's not really a _bad_ thing,' I continued, 'in fact I kinda like it! I mean she's a little more _playful_ this way!' her mother quickly hung up the phone. She was most likely heading our way!

'_YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEES_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I exclaimed, 'Hahahahahahahahahaha_haa_!!!!! No more tutoring for _me_!!!!!!!!!!' I was so excited, I even started doing a little dance! That's when Chi-chi came down stares, 'What _are_ you doing?' she asked. 'Chi-chi_-chan_! Hee_hee_ I was just........_uh_,' She just rolled her eyes, 'You're such a _dweeb_!'

A few minutes pasted, and then we heard a car pull up. 'Who's that Goku_-san_?' asked Chi-chi. I shrugged my shoulders and pretended I didn't know. Just then her mom broke through my door! '_Mother_?' said Chi-chi in shock. '_Alright_! I've had just about _enough_ of this!!!!!' she yelled. 'Why Mrs. M, what a pleasant...' she cut me off, 'Don't you _dare_ say another word you, you _bum_!!!!' Chi-chi stepped in, 'Mom, What on _earth_ do you think your _doing_!?' 'You stay _put_! I'll deal with you later!' she turned to me, 'You are a peace of work Son. Manipulating _innocent_ girls to do _disgusting_ things!!!!!!! My God, you're every mother's _nightmare_!!!' 'I aim to please.' I said with a smirk.

'Don't your parents teach you _anything_!!' she exclaimed, '_Where_ are they! I want to speak to them _right_ now!!!!!' 'Mother _please_!' said Chi-chi, 'No no no! I want them to know just how _horrible_ their son is!' 'Well they aint here.' I said. 'Fine I'll just wait.' she said as she sat herself down. 'You can wait all you want, they're not coming back.' I said. 'Mother stop this, _please_!' pleaded Chi-chi. 'Why not?' asked her mother. 'They're dead.' I simply said. It never bothered me to say it. 'Pardon?' she said. 'They're dead.' I said. She turned to Chi-chi, 'That's not true, is it?' Chi-chi nodded.

'OH YOU POOR _SOUL_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This explains a _whole_ lot!!!!!!!' she said _(AN. Hey wait a sec! that line sounds familiar o-O! coughcough chapter 2)_. 'Oh no wonder you behave so _badly_!!!! You poor thing, you don't know any better do you?!' she said. 'Mother I think...' she cut her off 'Chi-chi why didn't you _tell_ me!?' Chi-chi and I were both very confused and shocked, 'Uh well.....' '_OH_ wait a second!!!!' she pointed at me, 'That means you're here all alone every single day!!!' she exclaimed. 'I am not! I've....' she cut me off, 'Being an orphan must have been so _hard_ on you!!!!' 'Listen I'm really.....' 'Oh and you have to fend for yourself too!!! And you must do the laundry and go to work and go to school as well!!!!'

'Ma'am I don't....' '_Gasp_!!!! And what about _cooking_! You probably haven't had a good home cooked meal in _ages_!!!!' Both me and Chi-chi were worried about what she would say next, '_Mom_!' exclaimed Chi-chi in attempt to stop her. 'Say I know, why don't you come over tomorrow _night_, and I'll fix you up a nice dinner!' she suggested! I was so confused! One minute she was yelling at me, and before I know it, I'm given an invitation for dinner!! 'Well what do you say?' she asked kindly. 'Uh, listen, it's just I've got a _long_ practice tomorrow, and I....' Chi-chi cut me off 'That's right! G-Goku's got an extended practice tomorrow. And _besides_, h-he's fine on his own,' she faced me, '_right_ Goku!' I didn't know why Chi-chi was insisting for me to not come! She must have been nervous for some reason, and the only way I could find out was to go over! '_Well_.....I _could_ ask to get out early!' I suggested. 'Oh that would be _fantastic_!' said her mother happily. As for Chi-chi, she was _really_ t'd off! 'How's 6:00 sound to you?' asked her mom. 'Sounds good!' I said.

'Well we'll see you then!' she said happily as we walked to the door....that was no longer there. 'Oh my! I do apologize for the door! I'll get my husband to come fix it!' she suggested. '_NA_ don't sweat it! I'll fix it myself.' I said. 'Well alright. If you're sure?' she said. '_Ya_ I'll be fine!' 'Alright then. Chi-chi, get your things.' she said. 'Yes _mother_!' she said in a moody voice. I went to go help her. '_Whoa_, now I know where you get your split personality!' I said jokingly. 'What do you think you're _doing_?!' she scolded. '_Well_, I believe I'm coming to _your_ house for dinner tomorrow night!' I said. 'I don't know what your trying to pull, but I _swear_....' Then her mother called to hurry up! 'I-I'm _coming_!' she yelled as she got her stuff and went out the door. 'See ya guys later!' I said. Chi-chi's mom waved then they left.

The next day I told Kuririn about the night before! '_Man_! This is the best opportunity for me!' I said. 'Ya totally........._wait_? How's this the _best opportunity_? I mean, now she's gonna want Chi-chi to tutor you!' said Kuririn. 'Well, I figure I should just continue with the tutoring! I have a feeling Chich wouldn't listen to her mom even if she did say no!' I said, 'Anyway, if I get on her parents good side, then they're gonna want me to be with Chi-chi! And before you know it, I'll be dancing under my sheets with Chich!!' 'Hey, good thinking!' said Kuririn, 'You've never tried this trick before!' 'Ya I know! I'm a _genius_!' I said proudly.

I told Tina were I was going for that night. She was _surprisingl_y happy about it! Chi-chi on the other hand was not liking me one bit! She was _so_ nevus the whole day! She kept telling me what her parents approved an disapproved, how I should eat, what I should say! It got annoying after a while! Then at practice, I told the coach I had a family matter to attend to, and he _believed_ me! When I got home, I washed up, and put my jeans on, and I simple white t on. Then I headed straight for Chi-chi's house.

I parked on the driveway, then I knocked on the door. I was greeted by a really _really_ **_really_** big guy! I swallowed hard. '_AH_ you must be Son Goku!!!!!' he said, 'Well come on in!!' 'Th-th-th-th-thank you s-s-s-s-sir.' I said nervously _(AN. Gosh I couldn't tell he was nervous o-O! Could you?)_. 'Chi-chi's up in her room. You can go say hi if you like!' offered the big guy. 'Oh uh, ya I-I sh-should g-g-go s-see her!' I said while backing into the stares. 'Sure, it's the second door to your right.' he said. 'Th-thank you.' then I ran up. I couldn't believe the Gyû-Maô was _so_ huge! I thought it was just a _rumor_.

I opened up Chi-chi's bed room door. She had a _huge_ room!!!! It was probably the size of my _house_!!!! And everything in it was so _expensive_! I couldn't believe it! I herd water running from behind one of the doors. _'Holly, she's got her own washroom too!?'_ I thought. I knew she was bathing, so I decided to take a peek. I opened the door, and just then, she was getting out of the shower. She looked up, then _screamed_! I quickly shut the door. 'You big _perve_rt!!!!' she scolded. 'Sorry, I didn't know.' I said with a smirk! 'As if _I'm _gonna believe _that_!' she said.

A few minutes later she came out. She wore a cute red, short sleeved oriental shirt, with small golden flowers all around, and white capris. 'You're a little early!' she said. 'Y-Ya I _uuh_, I was able to _uh_, ya know, get out early _so_.....' I sounded like an idiot. '_Right_?!' she said. Her mother called us down for dinner. As we walked down Chi-chi said, '_Please_ Goku I'm begging you, _please_ be polite!' I rolled my eyes, 'I'll do _anything_!' she said. 'Anything _eh_?' I said realizing the great opportunity at hand. She nodded. 'Alright, I'll act polite, if you _kiss_ me!' I said. 'Fine _fine_! Before you leave I'll..._kiss_ you!' she said. '_Promise_?' I asked. 'Promise!' she agreed. 'Ok!' I said.

Then we got to the kitchen. Her father sat at the head of the table, and I got to sit next to _Chi-chi_. Her mom brought out tons of food from the kitchen, 'Oh Goku I'm so glad you could Join us!' she said happily. 'Oh it's my pleasure!' I said. '_Hmmm_, _Son_ _Goku_.' said Gyû-Maô under his breath, '_Say_! Was your Grandfather Son Gohan?' he asked. 'Uh ya actually!' I said. '_Well_ I'll be! Chi-chi _Chi-chi_, I used to work with him at the old mill!!' he exclaimed. 'I know papa!' sighed Chi-chi. '_Ah_ he was a _fine_ worker!!! _Ha-ha_ it wasn't long before your father joined us at work!' he said. My father worked at a young age. During those times it was hard to make a reasonable income. If it wasn't for my mom, _I_ would have gotten a job at the mill!! 'You must be a good worker too then!' he stated. 'Well I guess so' I said. 'Say, if you ever need a job, you make sure you come to me! I could get you a good paying job at my factory!' he offered. 'Thanks, I guess.' I really wouldn't want to work in a factory! I liked construction better.

'So Goku, what university do you think you'll go to after high school?' asked Chi-chi's mother. 'Uh, I probably wont go to university.' I said. 'Ya, there _pretty_ expensive.' said Gyû-Maô. '_Daddy_!' exclaimed Chi-chi. '_What_?' he asked. 'It's not the cost, I just don't know if I'm gonna go.' I said. 'Well it would be a great opportunity.' said Chi-chi's mother. For the rest of the night we talked about so many things! I can't even remember some of the conversations. I do remember having a great time, and finally enjoying a meal! I think Chi-chi was a little surprised by my behavior!

After we finished eating Chi-chi and her mom cleaned up. While they did that her dad kept talken about my family, and what he used to do with my grandpa. A part of my liked it, but the other wished he would _stop_!!!! Chi-chi and her mom came back from the kitchen. 'Would you like some coffee Goku?' asked her mother. 'No thanks, I should head out. My girlfriend's probably wondering were I am.' I said as I got up. '_Girlfriend_?' said her mother confused. '_Mom_ I already told you Goku has a girlfriend, _remember_?' said Chi-chi. 'Oh yes yes. Well say hi to Tanya for us.' she said. 'Uh it's Tina.' I said. 'Oh right right.' she said. 'Well thanks a lot.' I said. 'Yeup bye bye Goku.' said Gyû-Maô. 'Goodbye Goku, come back anytime.' said Chi-chi's mom. 'C'mon, I'll walk you out.' said Chi-chi. We walked down the hallway, and out the front door.

'_Wow_!' said Chi-chi. 'What? Was I ok?' I asked. 'Uh _ya_! You were _amazing_!! I never would have _imagined_!!!' she said happily. 'Ya ya, now you got to hold your end of the deal.' I said as I got a little closer. 'Oh right.' she paused for a moment, 'What was it again!?' '_Da_!!!! The kiss!! Remember the _kiss_!!!!' I said with a short temper. 'Oh ya! _Hahaha_! I almost forgot!!' she said modestly. '_Geez_! For a smart girl you sure are _forgetful_!' I said. She just smiled and leaned closer. I placed my lips on hers. Her lips were sweet and soft! She placed her hands on my face and pulled my a little closer. If I didn't know any better I'd say she enjoyed it too!!!

Her hands were _so_ gentle. I felt like I was in heaven, and with my dumb luck she pulled away. I couldn't believe it was already over. 'Satisfied?' she asked. I nodded my head, 'cause I was too out of breath to speak. 'So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' she said. 'Uh.....s-sure.' I said as I backed away. 'Well, I should p-probably get going!!' and that's when I tripped on the steps. Chi-chi was giggling. I quickly got up, my face was _red_. 'Oh _shut_ up!!' I said. I walked to my car and buckled up. I looked up and Chi-chi gave my a kind wave. I smiled, then I backed up and left for home. It was such a strange feeling, not even Tina's kisses made me felt the way I did.

_Alright!! This chapter's over!!! Unfortunately I have some bad news, because school is starting next week, I won't be updating any of my stories until the next holiday!! I'll still reply to your reviews, and I'll answer any questions you may have!!! You may see some reviews once in a blue moon, but not often! Sorry, but that's the way things are!!!!! I know my teachers are gonna bombard me wit homework and stuff, that's the only reason why. Well, ciao for now!!!!! _


	4. Goku's Egotism

_Well, since I'm sick, I've got some time on my hands!!! I'm SO board!!!!! It's just me and my mom at home, there's nothing to DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I decided to write a bit -!!!! Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the DB characters

I was _still_ on cloud 9 when I got home! That night was one of the best nights of my life! Chi-chi's parents made me feel like I belonged. And I got kiss from _Chi-chi_!!!! I couldn't _wait_ to tell Kuririn!!! I wanted to see the look on his face _so_ bad!!! I knew he'd be really jealous! After all, he's fantasized on kissing Chi-chi for years now _(AN. How pathetic UU!)_, and all his attempts have ended up in disaster. Unfortunately I wasn't awake by the time he came home, I was bushed.

I woke up late the next morning, as usual. After I rushed to school I met up with Kuririn and the others. 'Morning sleepy head!' said Kuririn. 'Ya ya.' I sighed. '_So_?' asked Tina, 'So what?' I asked. '_Idiot_! How did it go with Chi-chi's _parents_?!' she asked. 'Oh ya! Uh, it was ok, I guess!' I said, trying to sound like I didn't care. 'That's it? Just _ok_?' she said. '_Yeup_.' I answered simply. '_Uhg_! You're hopeless!' she exclaimed, then she walked away.

'So it was that bad huh?' asked Kuririn. '_HAHA_! And I bet your lil'plan didn't work either!' exclaimed Bulma. 'How'd you know about that?' I asked. 'Yamcha told me.' she simply stated. 'But I didn't tell _you_!' I said as I faced Yamcha. 'Kuririn told me.' he said. I looked at Kuririn with one of my, _"I'm gonna kill you"_ looks! 'What? I d-didn't tell anyone else!' he said nervously. '_WHY WOULD YOU TELL THE TWO **BIGGEST** BLABER MOUTHS IN THE **WORLD**!!!!!!!!!!!!!_'' I scolded, 'D-don't w-worry, uh…..th-they wouldn't tell a-anyone!' he faced them, 'R-right guys?!' 'O-of coarse not!!' said Yamcha as he nudged Bulma, 'R-right Bulma.' '_Hmph_! I should 'a' told Tina!' she said. 'Why would you do that!!!!??' I exclaimed.

'Listen, if you are gonna try to score with Chi-chi, you can't be with Tina!!! Chi-chi 'aint no floosy!' she said. '_HOHO_!!! On the contrary my dear! Let the record _show_ that _I_, Son Goku, was able to get a kiss from the one and only….' just then Chi-chi came by, 'Hi guys.' '_ACK_!! Chi-chi!!!! _Hahahahaha_!!! Wh-what a surprise! _Hahahaha_!!!!' I exclaimed. 'Chi-chi-_chan_, is it _true_?!' asked Bulma. 'Huh? Is what true?' asked Chi-chi confused.

I should have probably ran off at that time, but I was too shocked to _move_! 'Did you kiss _Goku_?!?!' she asked. 'Oh ya, it was our deal.' she simply said. '_Deal_?' said Bulma, Kuririn, and Yamcha, then they all looked to me. 'Wh-what? Wh-what's your _problem_?!' I asked nervously. '_HOHO_!!! On the contrary my _dear_! Let the record _show_ that _you_, Son Goku, had to get a _kiss_ from a girl through a **_deal_**!!!!!!' said Bulma. I was so _pissed_ at all of 'em, especially when they started _laughing_. Poor Chi-chi was _so_ confused, 'I…I don't get it?!' she said. '_EERRRGG_! Shut _up_!!!!! A kiss is a kiss, no matter how you _get_ it!!!!' I scolded, 'And besides, Chi-chi _actually_ liked it! Go on Chich, tell 'em!' I said. 'What'd you mean?' she asked, 'I didn't like it.' '_WHAT_?!' I said in shock, 'Y-you were all over _me_!!!!' 'Well if I didn't make it look real you'd probably beg me for another one.' she said as she walked to class. I was so shocked! I could 'a' sworn she was enjoying it?! I just stormed off to class and left the three hyenas behind.

All's I could think about was that last comment. _'How could she not like it?'_ I asked myself, _'Every girl likes my kisses, or………..or maybe they were faking too!'_ This was how I got every time one girl told me there was something wrong with my skills. But you just wait 'n' see what comes after the thinking process!! Anyway, I had to get this whole thing cleared up with Chi-chi! I couldn't during lunch 'cause she was with Bulma doing more interviews.

Once we got into science I laid down the line. 'Alright, in all seriousness, did you, or did you not like that kiss.' I asked. 'What? Were did _that_ come from?' she asked. 'Remember….this morning……we were with Bulma….Kuririn….._Yamcha_!!!' I said annoyed. She thought for a moment, 'Oh ya! Your still on that?' she asked. '_Yes_ I'm still _"on that"_!!!! Now be serious with me!' I said. 'This is _so_ stupid! I mean, why would you _care_!?' she said annoyed. 'Because I do, now will you _tell_ me!!' 'Listen, I wouldn't be the girl to know anyway! It's not like I go around kissing _every boy_!' she said. 'It doesn't _matter_,' I said, 'tell me if you liked it or _not_!' I demanded. 'Will you keep your _voice_ down!' she whispered. '_NO_!! _Why didn't you like my **kiss**_!!!!' I yelled as I stood up and slammed the desk. '_MR. SON_!!!' scolded the teacher, 'Sit _down_ and keep your mouth _shut_ for the remainder of the period!!!' I had forgotten that we were in class _(AN. Smart move O-o!)_.

During tutoring Chi-chi didn't do anything but her job. She was really mad with me. 'I'm sorry alright!' I said, 'Y-you just gotta understand where I'm coming from.' 'Just shut up and do the work!' she demanded. Throughout the entire time I tried to apologize, but she didn't buy it. Before I knew it, it was time for her to leave.

I was still keen on finding out whether I was actually a good kisser or not. I decided to go to a bar that night. This was the one place I went to go get my confidence back. There were a lot of cute girls around that night. One of them wore a blue halter dress. I decided she would be a good target. So I went over to work my charm. It wasn't long before I brought her home and did my thing. And so, this is how I would react every time someone tried to correct me. I'd find a desperate chick in a bar, I'd bring 'em to my house, and regain my confidence. It was truly pathetic. This is one of the thing I did that makes me very ashamed of my past. You have know idea how glad I am now that I've turned a knew leaf.

I woke up the next day with a major headache. But my confidence was back, and at the time, that was all that mattered. The girl had left sometime during the night. She left a note, but I never bothered to read it. I took an aspirin then left for school. I met up with every one at school. Lucky for me Tina was sick that day. She didn't like it when I'd do that during a school night, 'cause then she'd have to deal with me. After I talked to my friends I decided to go apologize to Chi-chi. I met her up at her locker.

'Hey.' I said. '_Hmph_! What do 'ya want _now_ Son!' she scolded. 'Listen, I kinda feel bad for yesterday, so…..I'm, 'ya know, sorry.' I said she took a long stare at me, 'Oh fine!' she sighed. 'Hehe, so we're cool right?' I asked. 'Ya ya, now can you move please. I gotta get into my locker.' she said with a smile. '_Hmm---_, you'll have to _kiss_ me for it!' I said jokingly. She just pushed me away, '_ERRGG_, you're so _pathetic_!'

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. 'Huh?' I turned around, and there was this girl I'd never seen before, or so I thought. 'Can I help you?' I asked. '_Teehee_! Don't be silly! It's me!' she said. I still had no clue, 'Me _who_?' 'It's me…Gloria, from the bar?!' she said. _'Oh Shit!!!!!!!'_ I thought. Chi-chi just shut her locker and noticed what was going on. 'Oh ya! Ha-ha-_ha_! Um……I-I!' Chi-chi gave me a cold stare, 'Friend 'o' yours?!' she asked. 'Chi-chi I…' she stormed off. '_Chich_!' I would of gone after her but Gloria butted in! 'Did you get my letter?!' she asked, 'Uh ya..' 'How 'bout my message?' '_Ya_' 'And my e-mail!' She was really annoying!

I tried to find Chi-chi during lunch, but it was hard with Miss _Gloria_ hanging over me! 'Listen, I really need to find someone, could you go!' I asked. 'Oh don't be silly!' she said. No matter what I did she wouldn't _leave_! Any time Chi-chi would pass by _Gloria_ got in the way! I finally decided to give up and talk to her during science. But since I had that outrage the previous day, I was sentenced to the back of the class. That teacher always held a grudge. I knew my only chance to talk to her was at my place.

I was waiting for quite a few minutes, then the phone rang. I didn't answer it just in case it was Gloria! I listened up for the answering machine. 'Yo it's Goku, do your thing!' Beeeep! 'Pick up Goku! It's Chi-chi!' I ran to the phone, 'Hey Chi-chi-_chan_!' I said. 'I'm not gonna come today.' she simply said. 'What, why?' I asked, 'Listen I didn't mean to…' 'I think you should go tell that to Tina.' she said then she hung up. I put down the receiver. I knew she was right, but I hated to tell her things. And she was sick too, it would have been so stupid to make her worry. Of course, that was my logic at the time.

_I know this chapter was short, but I had a hard time thinking of what to write so ...that's as good as it's gonna get o-O! Besides, I'm super tired! Please review! Ciao! _


	5. Friday Night Ass Hole!

_Hey hey!!!! I know it's been a while, and I apologize, but you know how it is!! Now that it's the holidays, I got a little bit of time on my hands! FINNALLY!!! Anyhoo, here's my Christmas present to you, an update!!! Gosh, talk about cheep o-O!!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the DB characters

It wasn't long after my _conversation_ with Chi-chi that Kuririn came home. And surprisingly he was in a good mood!

'Hey!! Goku, buddy!! Whats up?' he said casually. 'Nothin'?' I said confused, 'Whats up with you?' 'I'm good, good good good!!!' he said with a forced smile. It was then I knew he wanted something. He'd pull the _"best friend"_ act every time he needed me to do something for him. Whether it would be to hook him up with someone, or to get someone to do his homework, it was the same act.

'What do you want _now_ Kuririn?!' I asked annoyed. '_GASP!_ I don't _believe_ what I'm hearing!!' he exclaimed, 'What is so wrong with me trying to get to know you better?!'. 'Alright, cut the crap Kuririn!!' I demanded. It was truly pathetic to hear him deny his purpose _every single_ time he did this! 'Ok,' he finally gave in, 'I kinda wanted to ask your permission on something?!' .

'Permission? For what?', I asked confused. 'Ok, well, I kinda invited a few people over, for a, _ahem_…. party.' I usually loved throwing parties, but today was not one of those days you wanted a ton of people at my house, trashing the place, and crap like that! '_AA_, c'mon Kuririn!! Why did you have to bring this up _today_!!' I whined. 'It's just a few people! _Please_!!!!' he pleaded. 'Ya but, today just isn't the right day.' I explained. 'What are ya_ talk'n'_ about!!!' he persisted, 'If you're feeling bad, the best thing to do is get your mind off it!! And what a better way to do that, than to have a bunch of people over to make you forget!'. I did _really_ want to put this whole situation behind me, at least for now! And the way Kuririn but things in perspective, I agreed to let him throw his party at my place.

So, later on that night, my place was _packed _with people! 'I thought you said it was just a few people!' I reminded Kuririn, not that I really believed him the first time he told me. '_HAHAHA_, well, this is actually a lot less than I planed!!' he reassured. I didn't really care, it didn't bother me.

I was starting to wonder if Tina was well enough to come. I struggled my way to the stares to call her from my room. After trying about 3 times, I gave up. I had a feeling she wouldn't pick up, she never did! I figured the best way to invite her was to swing by her place.

I walked down the stares, and headed to the door. Just then someone tugged on my shirt. I turned around, and to my surprise I saw Vanessa. Oh, um, I guess I forgot to tell you about Vanessa! She's one of Tina's friends, actually, she's her best friend! Vanessa had moved here about…. I'd say, two years ago. So naturally Tina, with her _"pure heart"_, tried to make her feel welcome. It wasn't long until they realized they were _exactly_ alike! And so, they became best friends, in what I think, was too creepy! I mean, they did there hair the _exact_ same way, they wore the _exact_ same close, hell they even _talked_ the same way!!!! Rest assure, that stopped after a couple of months.

Now, at this time I wasn't dating Tina, in fact, I wasn't dating anyone _(A.N. GASP!! Isn't that a surprise o-O)_! And this Vanessa girl had apparently took a liking to me. So, whenever she'd get the chance, she'd tried to impress me. But frankly, she didn't make the cut. But through meeting her, I met Tina, and it wasn't long before we started dating!

However, this didn't stop Vanessa from her plans to get me! When she was with Tina and me at parties and stuff, she acted completely normal. But any chance she got with me alone, she'd try everything to get me to like her!! So I already knew why Vanessa wanted to get my attention at this party! This was the opportunity she's been waiting for after all!!

'Oh, hi Vanessa.' I said, trying to act nice. 'Hmm, hello Goku.' she said with a smile, 'Where you goin'?'. 'I was just…' now, I _was_ going to tell her the truth, but then I realized, this night was to get my mind off of things, and she was dressed real nice _(A.N. by "nice" he means sexy U--U!)_, so I decided to stay a little longer, 'uh, going out side, but, I wont bother now.'. 'I see.' she said as she came uncomfortably close, 'You wan'a dance?'. 'Uh, on second thought, I'll go outside.' I said. 'I'll come to' she said. At first I was going to say no, but I was to tired to stop her.

So we went outside. I didn't really say much at first, I didn't know what to say. 'Well,' she started off, 'is Tina at home?'. 'Ya, um, I tried calling but, she didn't answer.' I said, to let her know that I haven't forgotten about Tina. 'Goku, I want to tell you something.' she said, looking straight at me, 'You'd have to be an idiot not to know that I really like you.', this was the first time she ever came clean, 'So, if there's ever a time that you need some, _company_, I'll be more than willing to come by.'. 'Funny, I never knew that was what girls do to there best friends boyfriends?!' I noted. 'Tina may be my friend, but the truth is I would snag you the moment you separate.'. And with that she gave me a long kiss, and went back inside. If the situation would have been different, like me and Tina were in a fight or something, I'd would have took her up on her offer. But the fact was that Tina was sick, and I figured it would be best that I visit her.

I got into my car, and took off. I pulled up on the driveway, when I realized there was a car parked there already!! I knew it wasn't her parents car. I was really shocked. I could see Tina's room light was on. I was under the assumption she was with another guy! That made my blood _boil_!!! I hopped her fence, and lucky for me Tina's mother was big on gardening, so the whole wall was covered by this netted stuff so ivy could grow, so I climbed that till I reached Tina's window. It was slightly open, so I could here what was going on. 'Hey Chi-chi, thanks for coming to visit!' said Tina. _'Chi-chi!! What's she doing here?'_ I thought. '_Ah_, it was nothing! I thought you'd need some company!' said Chi-chi. I was _so_ relived to see that it was Chi-chi and not some guy!

'So, how are you feeling?' asked Chi-chi. 'Ok I guess! How was school?' asked Tina. She sounded _so_ congested. 'It was there.' said Chi-chi. 'And how's my Goku?' Tina asked. 'Oh, he hasn't talked to you yet?' asked Chi-chi. And that's when I remembered the _Gloria_ incident! Now I was wishing there _were_ another guy in there!!!!! 'Well the phone rang a couple of times, but I was to tired to pick up.' said Tina. 'I don't know if it's really _my_ place to tell you this,' said Chi-chi, 'but I also don't think it's fare to _not_ tell you.'. I was really getting worried!! Usually Tina didn't mind if I was fooling around with other girls, but this time I did it when Tina was at her worst, when I should have been there with her! 'Le'me guess, Goku fooled around with some girl!' said Tina. 'Ya? How'd you know?' asked Chi-chi. '_Please_, this isn't the first time he's done this!' said Tina. '_WHAT_!!' exclaimed Chi-chi, 'And you're _ok_ with it?'.

'I know it sounds crazy,' said Tina, 'but it's never bugged me.' Chi-chi was completely surprised, and so was I! She would always give me these _boring_ speeches of one day smarting up!! And now I found out it was a _waist_ of time for the _both _of us!!! 'But, I thought you two were _really_ serious about your relationship!!' said Chi-chi. 'Ya, but, when you date someone like Goku you can't expect to go in and _change_ him for good!' explained Tina, 'I know Goku loves me, but he's the kind of guy who likes, variety.'. 'But how do you know he _loves_ you if he's not satisfied with just _you_?' asked Chi-chi. Tina thought for a bit, my guess was she was thinking of how to explain herself, 'I-I just know. I don't really know how to explain it, but, I know he does. And I'm sure someday, like when we're married, he'll stop fooling around, I mean, I truly think it's just a faze!' she said reassuringly.

I didn't think much of it then, but I realize now how wrong I was to gain someone's trust, and just throw it out the window. I wish I didn't hurt Tina the way I did, she was a nice girl who deserved a lot better than me to share her high school memories with.

Chi-chi shook her head, 'I don't know. To me, it just doesn't make sense. But for your sake I hope you're right about the faze thing.'. Tina laughed, 'I hope so too!'. 'I personally don't even see what _you_ see in him!!' said Chi-chi, 'I mean, he doesn't even seem _romantic_ or anything!!'. Tina laughed, 'True true!!'. I hated it when girls chose romance as one of my week points!! I considered it degrading when a guy has to suck up with romance _just_ to get a girl!!

'When I pick a boyfriend, he'll have to be _real_ sweet to get _my_ attention!' said Chi-chi. 'Good for you Chich!' said Tina assuring her, 'That's the way a women _should_ think! But good luck finding that around here!'. 'Well, I already do have _someone_ in mind.' said Chi-chi happily. I was curious to hear who it was. '_Oh really_!!! Who is the _lucky_ fella!!!' asked Tina. Chi-chi's face got all red, and she began to giggle. Although I knew the chances were _impossible_, I hoped it was me. 'Oh _c'mon_!!!!' pleaded Tina, 'Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, _tell me_!!!!!!' _(A.N. even though she's sick she sure gets hyper!!)_. 'Ok ok!' Chi-chi said excitedly, 'He's in my calculus class. It's Tomas!'. I was in complete _shock_!!!!!! '_Oooooo_!!! Good choice Chich!!' said Tina. _'Tomas!' _I thought, _'**Tomas**!!!! That no good rich snooty brat **Tomas**!!!!!' _. Yes, I was down right jealous of Tomas. He was the kind of guy who puts up a front for everyone, but his real life is a mystery. At least I thought so! I couldn't believe girls like Chi-chi and Tina liked a guy like _Tomas_.

They giggled, and said more good things about Tomas. I wanted to vomit!! 'Oh gosh! I better get going now Tina!' said Chi-chi after looking at her watch. 'Ok, take care Chi-chi!' said Tina. _'Oh shit!!!'_, I thought! I knew if Chi-chi saw my car it would be the end of my _life_!!!!!! I panicked and let go of the wall and fell on my _ass_!! '_Ah crap_!!' I moaned! I struggled to get up. Then, instead of doing the smart, and less painful thing, I hopped the fence and landed on my ass _again_!! I collected my self as quick as I could, I ran to the car, and got the _hell_ out of there!!

Unfortunately all I got out of that conversation (other that the fact Chi-chi like _Tomas_, and a sore _ass_!!) was that I had a free pass to getting girls without harming Tina. I went back to the party, and I saw Vanessa sitting all alone. I figured what a better way to use my _pass_ than by hitting on a girl who already wanted me. 'Hey.' I said. 'Oh, Goku hi! Where were _you_?' she asked. 'No where.' I said. I placed my arm around her. 'So, you up for that dance?' I asked. '_Sure_!' she said with a smile. We walked to the living room, where everyone was dancing. She was dancing _right_ up against me. I thought I'd give her what she wanted, so I put my hands on her hips.

'So, how badly _do_ you like me?' I asked. 'Really, really, _really_ badly.' she said. I leaned forward and kissed her. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I rubbed her body to make her feel like I was actually interested in her, that way she wouldn't pick up and leave. After a few minutes we broke our kiss. Just then her cell phone rang, 'Shit!' she said as she reached into her pocket. I started kissing her neck as she check who it was. 'Dam, it's my dad! He wants me home.' she said. 'I'll drive you.' I said. 'Really?' she asked. 'Ya sure. That way I can kiss you good night.' I said romantically _(A.N. how pathetic!!!)_.

'Ok. Oh, but you can't by my house.' She said as we walked to my car. 'No prob.' I said. When we got in the car I leaned to her and started kissing her. I could tell she wasn't expecting that! So we made out for a little bit, and then her phone rang again. 'SHIT!' she exclaimed, 'Look, I'm _really_ sorry,' I cut her off with a kiss, then made my way down to her neck, 'b-but could we continue this another time?'. 'Why? That seems kinda pointless when you're right here.' I said. 'Well if you'd like to explain to my father why I'll be late then by all means go right a head!' she said with a worried voice. 'All right.' I said annoyed, 'I'll call you Sunday afternoon.'.

So I dropped her off at her house. Before she left she desperately gave me one last kiss. Then she got out of the car and walked inside her house. I felt pretty proud of myself, but not anymore! It's truly degrading to tell you this. But nothing compares to what happened the next day.

_Ok, I know it was kinda delayed, but it's really hard to get myself onto the computer for a long period of time before someone else needs to use it!! Hope you guys liked it! So if I don't update soon, have a Merry Christmas, and a safe new year!! _


End file.
